


收割

by fiammanda



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>官渡。抢主角经验人干事？！还有357世子略不好用啊？！</p>
            </blockquote>





	收割

被袁绍打翻在地的时候曹丕感到大事不好了。

他的身体还在硬直，不过神智还算清醒，正飞快地评估眼下的形势。敌将只剩一张血皮，可自己的血量也不足十分之一，撑不住几下攻击。无双值离满还遥遥无期。周围的杂兵已经在刚刚的战斗中收割完毕，没有什么希望得到补给。再一看小地图，其他魏将都还在别处战斗。为今之计，先存个档，说不定能干掉boss呢——硬直怎么还没结束！

对方已经举起了伸缩剑。他还是爬不起来，只能用满是冷汗的手越发用力地握住了剑柄。

就在这时，曹丕听到身后传来一阵马蹄声。马蹄中似是夹杂着一声轻笑——他也不知道自己为什么能听到这么轻的声音，还分辨出那是[删]三宅淳一[/删]郭嘉郭奉孝。

郭嘉从飞奔的马上直接跳了下来，卡进他和袁绍之间。曹丕心中不由暗赞一声357的渲染引擎，把郭嘉的披风做得如此飘飘欲仙。

“三公子要吃金包子，银包子，还是肉包子？”郭嘉说着从飘飘欲仙的披风下摸出补给品，头也不回地丢进了曹丕手中。此刻曹丕眼中的祭酒大人简直熠熠生辉——哦，那是无双槽满了的光芒。

郭嘉果然就凭空抛出一颗球发动了无双。曹丕在噼噼啪啪啪的伴奏中努力往嘴里塞着包子，待解决完却发现郭嘉也把袁绍解决了。“敌将击破！”他摆出了一个优雅的胜利姿势。

曹丕有些忧伤。经验没有了，武器没有了，他在思考要不要读一下档。可是他的父亲赶了过来，曹丕只能先等他和“故友”打完最后一场嘴炮。

“多谢祭酒大人。” 闲着也是闲着，先道个谢吧。

“三公子，想要表达感谢的话不如今晚与我秉烛长谈哦。”

“……我还以为祭酒大人今晚会先去拜访袁绍的后院。”

“说的也是呢……可相较而言还是三公子的谢意更加令人期待啊！”

“……”

他最后还是按了保存，没有读档。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 郭嘉台词改编自356猛将传和蛇2→ → 游戏里奉孝应该是叫子桓曹丕大人的……不过我觉得叫公子比较带感（。说来官渡那会儿曹丕才十三五岁呢，不过想想他十岁就去宛城了这个年纪上战场倒也未尝不可。


End file.
